1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention disclosed herein is directed to interface adapters and more specifically interface adapters for adaptably mounting and protecting observation equipment.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
In the prior art there is a known problem that observation equipment require a stable interface adapter from which to be used. That stability must be maintained even when that observation equipment changes in design, or when attachments are interfaced to that equipment. Considerations such as mechanical support and the importance of proper weight distribution are known for the design of conventional mounts such as a conventional camera tripod. The present invention overcomes this problem in the prior art by providing an interface adapter that provides proper mechanical support, proper weight distribution, and protection.